


Baby Geniuses 3: Trigger Happy Havoc

by piss_lord



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Magical Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Trigger Happy Havoc Spoilers, monokuma's a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piss_lord/pseuds/piss_lord
Summary: Mondo's attempts to re-create his girlfriend's signature protein shake result in some unexpected side effects; a trade.





	Baby Geniuses 3: Trigger Happy Havoc

Hope’s Peak Academy. While the students initially assumed it to be a prestigious and high-class school where they would be able to sharpen their ultimate talents, it instead proved to be a nightmarish prison where the threat of death and betrayal constantly loomed over their heads. They were forced to live in isolation, with the only other individual keeping them company being the boisterous and bloodthirsty Monokuma, who announced with sickening glee that the only way to escape would be to commit murder and get away without a speck of blood on your hands. And yet, this didn’t stop the students from growing acquainted with one another, socializing and laughing despite their grim situation. It was the events that followed that really solidified their friendships; the grisly murders of Sayaka and Junko were bad enough to witness, but it was Leon’s ghastly execution that truly convinced the ultimate students that, perhaps, trying to escape the academy wasn’t worth the risk if it meant they were likely to suffer the same horrible fate as the baseball star. After all, they had everything they ever could’ve needed within the walls of the school, and they still clung onto the hope that rescue would come their way

Although the air was tense for a few days following the deaths of their friends, the emotional wounds healed with time - in fact, the relationships between the students seemed stronger then ever, no doubt in part due to the impressive display of teamwork displayed during the class trial, and peace prevailed throughout the halls of Hope’s Peak. At first, Monokuma tried his hardest to urge the students into killing once more in the form of various motives, such as threatening to distribute their embarrassing secrets, and even offering ten million dollars to the first successful blackened. But upon realizing his efforts were for naught, he seemed to vanish for a while, to the point where he soon neglected his morning announcements. As even more time passed, his presence was almost forgotten entirely, allowing the students to continue building their relationships with one another.

A strange case was the relationship between ultimate biker Mondo Owada and ultimate martial artist Sakura Ogami. Mondo was notorious for his impulsive behavior, vulgar language, and glaring lack of an indoor voice. He was violent and brash and rude, and his status as the leader of an infamous biker gang only soured his reputation further. While he was respected by some, most simply looked upon him with distaste, which is why no one could really understand what it was that drew Sakura in so much. Sakura, unlike the biker, was held in high regard by practically everyone due to her consistent displays of wisdom and maturity… of course, her massive frame and inhuman strength helped as well. It was a bizarre sight to see the two accompany each other so frequently, considering most would imagine their differences would spark arguments and animosity. Perhaps it was an opposites attract sort of deal, considering how shockingly well they got along with one another despite their clashing personalities.

It wasn’t as if the two ultimates minded their differences - far from it, actually. Sakura found amusement in Mondo’s abrasive attitude and tendency to use a wide array of obscenities… as long as he wasn’t using them to hurt others, that is. Of course, his more positive attributes were greatly preferred, such as his undying loyalty, compassion, and adorable bashfulness when it came to women. On top of that, he had a handsome look to him; a tough, rugged image of masculinity that appealed to her feminine side. Mondo, on the other hand, loved every bit of Sakura. Her broad-shouldered, muscular physique was far more attractive than a slim waist and a pair of oversized breasts would ever be in his eyes, though that wasn’t to say he didn’t mind the size of her abundant chest. Regardless, he loved her brawny body, and the immense strength that came with it - his more kinky side relished in the thought of her single-handedly breaking his neck with her all-powerful ass. Naturally, it wasn’t just her appearance that he found attractive as he deeply admired her calm, collected nature and intelligence, the former of which being something he could only dream of boasting.  

They knew each-other inside and out, which is why Mondo was quick to pick up on the disappointed air about Sakura when she lumbered into the dining room. Given morning had long since passed, they were the only ones present in the room as everyone else was evidently doing their own things, with Mondo idly eating to himself at a table in the far corner. Upon catching the sight of her out of the corner of his eye, he swallowed down the noodles he was chewing on at that moment in time, and pushed his cup of ramen to the side.

“Hey, Sakura,” he casually called out to her. “Is something up?”

“It’s nothing to trouble yourself about,” the martial artist replied, before seating herself directly across from her smaller lover. Naturally, the chair was comically small when compared to her massive frame, and the low creak that it uttered as her rear end claimed it only further proved how unfit it was for someone of her size. “I appreciate your concern, Mondo, but I’m fine.”

“Nah, there’s gotta be something that’s bugging ya.” The biker rested an elbow on the table and leaned in. “What kind of man would I be if I ignored a woman in trouble? Especially one as amazing as you.”

Her well-built cheeks flared at his comment, burning against the reddish-tan skin of her face. Sakura liked to think of herself as composed, but there was something about Mondo that always seemed to fluster her. Regardless, she figured it wouldn’t be much of a loss to tell him what was troubling her. “Well, it would appear that the supply of protein shakes has run out. I have taken the time to check the school storage, but my efforts were for naught. It’s unfortunate, but not much of a loss…”

“Ah, that sucks.” Mondo scratched the back of his head as his light purple eyes flickered to the side. “You figure Monokuma’s going to restock everything?”

“We haven’t seen him in a while… I would be surprised if he still lurked around the academy, so it would be wise for me to not get my hopes up,” Sakura responded calmly, before giving a wry smile. “Still, I’m positive I’ll manage without it. I’ve endured the harshest of climates for the purpose of my training and have had my knuckles bleed out countless times during my sessions. Surely I’ll last the remainder of our imprisonment here without my daily dosage of protein.”

Mondo chuckled. “Hell yeah, that’s my girl.”

* * *

 

It was about midnight when Mondo crept into the kitchen, ensuring just about everyone was asleep or at the very least confined to the solitude of their dorms. He didn’t really care if anyone happened to spot him heading down the hall, as long as it wasn’t Sakura. He _did_ want this to be a surprise, after all. Thankfully, the lights hanging above the main room were always on, no matter the time of day, which allowed him to maneuver to the dining hall with very little issue. Once inside the kitchen, which was luckily spacious enough for someone of his bulky frame, he made a straight beeline towards the set of refrigerators laid against the far-left wall as that’s where he figured the most fitting ingredients would lay. The first one he happened to check was the rightmost one, as he gripped the handle and swung it open with all of his might. The chill air crashed against him, and a low humming noise began to sound out as the contents were revealed to him in a wash of dull light.

“Alright, alright… what the hell goes into a protein shake,” he mused to himself as he scanned the contents. “Eggnog? Sure, why not. Barbecue sauce? Fuck yeah. Grape Panta? Perfect. Butter?”

Mondo fished a tub of butter out of the fridge and stared at it intently for a few moments, before haphazardly shoving it under his arm along with the rest of the ingredients.

He gathered anything and everything that looked like it belonged in his idea of a protein shake, no matter how outlandish or bizarre they were. However, there was one container that stood out among the rest - small, clear vial, filled with a milky white substance. In the biker’s eyes, it was just another ingredient that looked like it could belong in a protein shake and thus he didn’t give it a second thought when he crammed it under his arm. However, one small but crucial detail he happened to miss was the decal that was printed on the tiny metal cap - the design of a grinning cartoon bear, half of its face colored white while the other was pitch black.

And he remained oblivious to it, even as he dumped all of his gatherings onto the counter and allowed them to spill hither and thither. Now with everything he believed he needed in his possession, he wasted no time and got to work mixing the liquids, substances, and condiments into a thick and unidentifiable slurry - like a young child mixing shampoos in the bathroom sink. As he blended them together, the only thought that occupied his mind was how delighted the light of his life would be upon being gifted what else but one of her beloved protein shakes.

* * *

 

Sakura had a particularly strict schedule when it came to sleeping. It was important to get a long, hearty sleep each and every night to quell the muscles she consistently pushed to their absolute limits. It was just as important as a balanced diet and daily physical activity, after all. As such, she found herself going to sleep fairly early, while waking up at a similarly early time. Being as close to her as he was, Mondo knew exactly when she would be awake, making it easy to track her down. He found her in her dorm, which was more of an obstacle course of training equipment then it was a room. As expected, she was training, making quick work of the pillars of breaking blocks that littered the floor of her dorm. She grunted as she swiftly delivered her fist into the stack, thus allowing it to topple over noisily. The martial artist never found herself locking her door, half because of simple negligence and half because of confidence in her own abilities to defend herself. As such, Mondo was able to gently crack the door open, as to not disturb her immediately.

The sight of her massive, muscle-bound body was enough to make his cheeks flush with red. The way her bulging, tanned brawn flexed with every moment was gorgeous, and the sweat that rolled down her skin gave it a pleasant sheen under the light. She looked absolutely beautiful - nothing short of a a goddess of strength and femininity… He caught himself staring and was quick to deliver a small yet still potent slap to his own face - he wasn’t here to oogle her like some perverted creep, he wasn’t Hifumi after all. After briefly clearing his throat and taking a moment to collect his composure, he stepped into the room, cup of protein in-hand.

Sakura perked up and craned her bulky neck towards the door. Luckily, the visitor wasn’t some kind of assailant but rather none other her boyfriend and best friend. His fingers were tightened around a particularly large glass cup, filled to the near brim with a chunky, brown liquid. The martial artist swiped a hand along her forehead, wiping away any slick sweat that happened to cling to her thick flesh, before turning her entire attention towards Mondo.

“Oh, hello. I wasn’t expecting you to show up, Mondo,” she said with a smile. “But nevertheless, I’m happy you showed. Is there something you wanted?”

“Yeah, of course. Remember when you said the school was out of protein shakes? It’s not much, but it’s the least I could do for my girl.” His arm extended, and Sakura subsequently took the glass into her hand. It felt heavy in her grip, certainly much heavier then any of her protein shakes. As she attempted to swish it around, it’s thickness forced it to move at a sluggish pace thanks to its density and murky texture. That wasn’t even mentioning the peculiar scent that wafted up from the liquid - a scent that wasn’t bad, necessarily, but still was sharp and potent enough to make her wince a bit. Regardless, it was the thought that counts.

“Thank you, Mondo. It looks… delicious,” she said, mustering up a smile. “I truly appreciate the fact you took the time out of your day to do this for me. You didn’t have to, but you nevertheless have my gratitude.”

Mondo grinned, and gave her a thumbs-up gesture. “It was the least I could do for you, babe. Go on, take a sip - I hope it’s not too bad.”

Sakura’s narrow eyes glanced down at the cup, and once again gave it’s contents a curious swish. Surely it couldn’t taste that bad, if a bit odd. And she didn’t want to disappoint him, considering how hard he must’ve worked on it, and how he did it all for her sake. She took in a great deal of air through her nostrils, and subsequently let it out through her mouth. Following this, she reared her head back and dunked the cup over her head, allowing the thick liquid to ooze into her mouth all at once. As soon as it dripped onto her tongue, her taste buds were assaulted by a peculiar flavor that packed quite the punch - like a smorgasbord of all sorts of different tastes. She could taste coffee, chocolate, teriyaki sauce, and… was that barbeque sauce?

The martial artist had to stop herself from wincing as she lowered the glass to her chest, swiping the dribbling liquid oozing down the length of her chin and forcing down a hard gulp. Her sharp, pale blue eyes flickered towards her lover, who gazed at her with an expectant expression. “It’s… good. But I’m not thirsty at the moment. Still, I appreciate the gesture.”

Mondo nodded as he once again took the cup into his hand, his lips curled into a shamelessly prideful smile and his cheeks alight with a bright blush. “Heh, thanks! It’s not the best, but it’s the least I could do.”

Sakura couldn’t help but smile warmly… a smile that disappeared as soon as it appeared as she felt a sudden sharpness jab at her guts, a pain that hit her with the intensity and unexpectedness of a lightning strike. It wouldn’t be much of a bold statement to say Sakura was the strongest student currently residing in Hope’s Peak, both in terms of physical strength and mental strength. As such, she felt like she had tamed her emotions completely, giving her a level of complete self-control most could only dream of having. However, she couldn’t ignore the sheer suddenness of the stabbing pain, which prompted her to double over and clutch her toned midsection.

“Shit! Sakura, are you okay?” Mondo didn’t hesitate to scramble over to her side, concern painting every inch of his face.

“Ngh… I’m fine. Don’t worry about me,” she managed to grunt, with her tanned, scarred face contorting in strain. “I’m just… a bit shaken up…”

Dropping to her knees, she continued to press her muscular fingers into her ab-ridden stomach in hopes that the stabbing sensation occupying her abdomen and coursing through her veins would cool off. Mondo crouched down by her side, an arm firmly swung around her mountainous back as a gesture of support. Through the waves of pain spilling through her mind, she tried to rationalize the situation. Was it simply menstrual cramps? No, they never got as intense as this. Then, was it something she ate? That couldn’t be the case, either - she didn’t have much to eat that morning aside from a glass of milk and a banana, neither of which appearing to be spoiled. Then, the protein shake Mondo prepared was the last thing she could blame it on, as it was the most likely case.

She wasn’t able to mull over the issue for long as the pain thankfully subsided following a moment or two, melting away like a block of ice. A low groan of relief washed over her lips, and her once tense muscles relaxed. Yet, with her heavily muscled hands still firmly clamped around her stomach, she was able to quickly pick up on the pressure that gradually swelled outwards from beneath her skin. Eyes widening with surprise, she patted her hands along the surface of her abdomen - surely it couldn’t be expanding, that was impossible. But then again, when considering their entire situation, anything was possible. But her sense of touch betrayed her thoughts; sure enough, her gut was expanding beneath the tips of her fingers.

“W-What _is_ this…?” She asked under her breath, her words addressed to no one in particular.

It wasn’t just her stomach that was undergoing some kind of abnormal change. Her breasts swelled from behind the fabric of her uniform, a fact she wasn’t made aware of until a warm moistness began to seep into her top. Upon bringing a hand to the curve of one of them, Sakura winced at the sudden sensitivity the flesh of her mammaries had gained. Curious, she reached under the fabric of her shirt, and cautiously grazed the tip of her finger along a leaking nipple, before lifting it to her face.

“Is this… milk?”

“Milk?” Mondo parroted, raising an eyebrow. “You’re… lactating?”

“It would appear so.”

At this point, her stomach had stretched to the point where her uniform’s top could barely contain it. The mass of tanned, taut flesh poked out from beneath the white fabric, apparently interested in forcing the martial artist to outgrow her shirt. It appeared to have a rounded and firm shape, with her abs being reduced to no more than vague protrusions that stuck up from the smooth surface like undulating hills. On top of that, there were now two blatant dark patches on her outfit, each of them located on their respective breast.

Mondo could only watch as his girlfriend swelled outwards before his very eyes, lavender eyes wide and jaw near-agape. It was an impossible sight, like something out of a fever dream, but at the same time… weirdly arousing. After all, the heavy heat burning at his face and the sudden tent in his pants didn’t lie. On one hand, he felt like kicking himself for getting hot and bothered at a time like this, but then again, the way she groaned and cupped her tender, dribbling breasts did something to his crotch he couldn’t ignore.

Sakura was in a bit of a weirder position, on top of the obvious growth of her stomach and lactating of her breasts. She couldn’t say she liked being in this situation, but she didn’t exactly dislike it either - it was just weird, for the back of a better word. At this point, her stomach resembled a basketball made entirely of tanned flesh, with her naval having popped into an outie as a result of such an abundant growth and stretch marks having manifested on her skin, cracking along the surface of her belly. Something amidst the growth she couldn’t help but notice was a pressure now occupying her guts - heavy and solid, as if she had swallowed something whole. It wasn’t until a sharp jolt pressed against the inside of her stomach that something seemed to click in her mind.

“Mondo, i-it kicked…” She muttered, with her gruff and serious voice wavering with disbelief. “I… I think I may be pregnant.”

“Pregnant? That can’t be possible…” The biker gaped. “But if it is true, then _holy shit._ ”

“Ngh… It shouldn’t be possible, but knowing this accursed academy, anything can happen,” Sakura replied through a string of low groans. “That protein shake you prepared for me… I have a hunch that it’s responsible.”

“Puhuhuhu! Right you are, Ms. Muscles!” A familiar, high-pitched yet sinister voice sounded out throughout the room. Sure enough, the source showed its two-toned face not a moment after - out of nowhere, the stout Monokuma bounced into view, ever-grinning as always.  “That protein shake your boyfriend gave you… was actually a maternity shake! I guess you should know better then to drink just about anything someone gives you, _buuuuut_ it’s too late now!”

“Monokuma!” Mondo barked. “What the hell’s going on?!”

“Your new motive, that’s what!” Monokuma replied, chipper as always. “If you want your little brats to see the outside world, instead of being cooped up in this depressing school, you’ll have to graduate! And I’m sure you both know what you have to do in order to do that…”

Sakura scowled, her growth not delayed even in the presence of the headmaster - at this point, her gut rivalled the size of a pillow and had the rounded smoothness of a soccer ball. “So, you’re still trying to get us to slaughter one another?”

“Well, duh. It’s a _killing_ game, not a friendship game or whatever,” the bear casually responded.

“Forget it. We saw what you did to Leon, you sick bastard, and it’s not going to happen again.”

“Sure, sure. Man, you guys are so boring… but trust me, when you have to deal with three little snot-nosed brats running around the school, you’ll come crawling to me. Puhuhuhu… _Bwahahahaha!_ ” With a small wave, he bounced out of sight, and seemed to disappear into thin air, leaving the students to mull over his words.

“So, it’s true… I’ve been impregnated,” Sakura mused as she ran a hand over the curve of her massive midsection. It had stopped it’s growth, as did her breasts, but she was left with a belly that occupied the entirety of her already wide lap. The activity within seemed to have picked up, with the occasional shift occurring within the depths of her tight, filled womb. The trio of fetuses certainly were lively, “And it would appear that I’ve already reached full-term. As such, it shouldn’t be long before I give birth… I just hope someone here knows how to deliver a newborn, since having Monokuma handle my children would be the _last_ thing I want.”

“You know… I don’t think this is as bad as Monokuma says it is,” Mondo said idly as he rubbed a hand along the back of his head, his face once again alight with a heavy blush. “In fact… I kind of like you this way. It’s… kinda hot, in a way. J-Just don’t tell anyone I said that…”

Sakura smirked. “I share your sentiments, Mondo. Being able to bear children of my own sounds rather pleasant, and I wouldn’t mind being a mother in-between my training sessions. I can only hope you’re willing to support me as a father.”

“Of course. You bet your sweet ass I’m gonna be there for my kids,” Mondo replied with a wide, cheesy grin. “I’ll be the best damn father this school has ever seen!”

“Thank you… We’ll prove Monokuma is wrong in his ideals, and even in such an environment, we’ll care for our offspring all the same.” Following this, Mondo reached for his girlfriend’s broad shoulders and planted a hard, yet still loving kiss right on her lips. She was taken by surprise at first, but was quick to melt into it. For a few moments, they relished in each other’s warm embrace, exchanging honeyed moans and sweet hums of delight. When they pulled away, their faces were coated in red heat and lustful expressions.

“Oh, Mondo?” The maternal martial artist eventually spoke.

“Yeah, babe?”

“...Did you put barbeque sauce in that protein shake?”

“...Maybe.”


End file.
